


Dreemurrs Reunited but the Horny Parts

by Dinonid123



Series: Dreemurrs Reunited [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Flirting, Married Couple, Married Sex, Missionary Position, Old Married Couple, Reunion Sex, Vaginal Sex, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinonid123/pseuds/Dinonid123
Summary: Asgore/Toriel nsfw scenes from my fic series Dreemurrs Reunited. Just some wholesome married royal goat monster couple sex.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel
Series: Dreemurrs Reunited [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427800
Kudos: 2





	Dreemurrs Reunited but the Horny Parts

“So, shall we clean up, or would you like to get to it?” Asgore asked with a smirk. Toriel smirked back, wrapping her arms around his neck slowly. 

“Oh, those can be a problem for tomorrow Asgore and Toriel. Right now…” She blushed, smirking harder. “Current Toriel’s problem is that current Asgore isn’t kissing her.” 

“A much easier problem to solve.” They giggled together as he hugged her close, lifting her chin with one paw to kiss her softly. He didn’t mind the faint sauce test on her lips, he was more focused on her touch, as his pants began to feel tight. Her paws stroked his mane as one of his own slid down to her legs, lifting her up into my arms. She leaned back in surprise, giggling.

“Gorey! What are you doing?” 

“Oh, just taking my wife to bed, of course!” Asgore smirked, kissing her forehead. She rolled her eyes with a smile as he carried her down the hallway. 

“I can walk just fine, dear!” She protested as he opened the door to their room.

“Ah shush, I know you like it.” He smiled as she blushed furiously, unable to retort. He laid her down on the bed, chuckling. “Now where were we, my dear?”

“I think we were kissing, love~” Toriel smirked, pulling him close. Asgore slid onto the bed with her, as their lips pressed together passionately. Her hands traveled up and down his body, as he simply wrapped his around her. She soon pulled away, breath becoming rougher. “Fuck, Gorey… I missed that…” 

“Not as much as I missed this…” Asgore crooned, tugging at her robe. She smiled, before sighing in realization. 

“Shit, probably should have taken this thing off while we were standing up.” He chuckled, rolling off her.

“We can still stand up to get undressed you know.” 

“What do you think I’m doing, silly?” Toriel sat up and slid off the bed, pulling the robe off over her head. He couldn’t help but stare, his eyes slowly tracing up her body as undressed. As she threw the heft purple garment off to the side, revealing her simple black underwear, she caught sight of his face and smirked. She stepped close to him in his position sitting on the side of the bed, resting her fingertips softly on his thighs. “Missed this, hunh?” 

“G… Golly, Tori.”Asgore stammered, laughing. “You’re so beautiful…” He reached forward, tracing her collarbone with a careful claw. Her paws reached forward, tugging at his pants. 

“And you, my dear…” She paused as she pulled his pants down his legs. “You’re a bit overdressed, now aren’tcha?” Asgore smirked knowingly, the growing bulge in his underwear straining against its barrier. He groaned softly as Toriel, slipping his pants off and tossing them aside, kneeled down, moving her snout close to his groin. 

“I am, aren’t I?” He cradled her cheek for a second, before grabbing the hem of his shirt. “Well, I’m happy to help with that…” He lifted his arms, pulling it off and tossing it to the side with the rest of their clothes, exposing his chubby belly, yellow trail in an hourglass from his pecs to his crotch. Toriel whistled, causing him to blush furiously and cover his smile with a paw. “Tori…”

“You’re as handsomely adorable as ever, Asgore… let’s see if you keep that up when I play down here~” She smiled seductively as she yanked his boxers down, his cock springing out half hard, causing Asgore to moan. As she tossed the garment aside, she wrapped her other paw around carefully, teasing his length to full hardness. 

“Nn… Tori… your paw’s so soft…” She grinned as she gave a teasing lick to the tip of his shaft, eliciting a loud moan out of him. 

“Good… your sounds are fucking adorable, you know?” As one kept pumping his cock, Toriel’s other paw reached up to scratch the fur on his belly, occasionally squeezing his chub. “Looks like I’ve got more of this to play with now… wonderful~” She giggled with glee as Asgore blushed harder. Asgore growled slightly as he grasped one of her horns.

“Ah, shush and stop teasing me, my queen.” He beamed down at her knowingly, and she laughed slightly, before whispering in a sultry voice,

“Whatever my king desires… after all, it’s been so long~” She took a deep breath, before taking the tip of his cock into her mouth, licking it eagerly. Both paws now free, she snuck them around Asgore’s legs to grasp his furry cheeks, squeezing them tightly. Asgore snarled at the feeling, yanking Toriel further down his length, which she took with practiced ease. She had done this so many times before, and she loved when Asgore was more forceful. She groaned back around his cock as she ran her tongue across it, slowly moving back and forth as Asgore’s grip gently guided her. She felt herself getting wet as she continued to suck his cock, and picked up her pace. 

Asgore’s moans increased in volume and pace as he felt his cock twitch in her mouth. He loved her mouth, she had always been so good with her tongue, and this time was no different. As he began to thrust into her mouth erratically, pleasure building in his core, she took it as a sign he was near climax. She leaned back almost fully off of him, then slammed her muzzle forward, deepthroating him and taking his whole length. 

“Fuck, Tori!” Asgore yelled as he came, filling her mouth with the first orgasm she’d given him in a decade and a half. Toriel lapped it up greedily, swallowing all of it down. As Asgore’s breathing slowed and his paw slid off her horn, she pulled off of him with a pop, smiling up at her king. 

“Damn, Gorey. You were really pent up, weren’t you~?” Asgore chuckled.

“Of course I was, Tori. I haven’t had you to help me with it for so long~” He beckoned her up with a finger, and Toriel stood up, kissing him passionately, letting him taste his own seed in her mouth. Asgore pulled back, licking his lips. “I love you, Tori. So much.”

“I love you too, Gorey.” Toriel smiled, wrapping her arms around his chest and nuzzling into his neck. “I missed you…” 

“I missed you too…” He whispered softly, carefully reaching around with his paw to unclasp her bra. He slid it off her slowly, adding it to the pile of clothes tossed aside that sat in the corner of the room. “May I, dear?”

“I’m all yours, Gorey.” She whispered, leaning in to kiss his neck. “I believe it’s later, now, isn’t it?” Asgore groaned as her warmth breath flowed over his neck, moving his paw around to fondle her breast softly. 

“Indeed it is, Tori~” As she continued to kiss his neck and chin, his paws played with her chest gently, occasionally squeezing them or rubbing her nipples. She began to moan in between her kisses, leaning into her king’s broad chest as close as she could while he continued to enjoy her breasts. Asgore’s paws soon began to drift, tracing the gentle curves of her belly down, hooking on her panties. “Are you ready for the real thing, my queen?”

“Please, Gorey.” Toriel leaned back, pleading eyes looking into his. “I need you.” Asgore’s eyes sparkled, grinning.

“I need you too, my love. Shall I ready you, or…?” He asked as he tugged her underwear off, adding the final piece to the soon-to-be-forgotten pile in the corner. Toriel laughed quietly.

“Asgore, I’ve missed you for fifteen years. I cannot wait any longer.” Asgore grinned, rolling over to pin her to the bed, making her laugh loudly. “D… Dear!” She blushed furiously as her eyes met his, now burning with passion.

“Then I, like any good king, shall not let my queen wait any longer.” He lined up with her entrance, teasing her with a few strokes back and forth, before slamming his cock into her pussy, earning a loud moan from both of them. Asgore then began to thrust into her at a slow pace, growling slightly with every repetition. Toriel continued to moan, pleased by the burning desire in her finally being satisfied. Asgore knew just how to pound her, how to fill her up and drive her crazy. She reached up and wrapped her arms around him, spurting out noises of pleasure in time with her king’s thrusts. She watched as Asgore’s face became slick with sweat, his mane falling down around their faces as she soon let herself fall into the lust and pleasure only Asgore, the man she had spent centuries with, could give her. 

The two of them moaned in chorus as Asgore increased his speed, thrusting further and faster into Toriel. She soon realized she had overestimated how adjusted to his impressive size she would still be, as her moans morphed into screams of pleasure as Asgore’s cock repeatedly overwhelmed her pleasure sensors. The volume of her pleasure turned Asgore on even more than he already was. He growled, pounding approaching his limit as he was overwhelmed with lust, pleasure and pressure building low in his core. He was getting close again, his usual stamina weakened by the dry spell of their time apart. Toriel was getting close too, the constant stimulation by Asgore’s fast pace pushing her to the edge. She managed to call out to him, in between moans.

“G… Gorey! I’m… getting close! More!” Her words split through Asgore’s lust, as his eyes met hers. 

“Me…” He groaned out. “Me too… May I?” He asked. Toriel grinned, paws moving to grab his face. 

“Fill me, Asgore. Fuck your queen full.” She ordered in a strongly seductive voice. Asgore’s eyes widened as he pulled almost fully out of her, before slamming his full length into her. Toriel pulled him into a kiss, moaning loudly into it as she climaxed, pleasure flooding her body as she thrusted her hips up against Asgore’s. There was a loud slap as their hips and bellies met, and as her walls squeezed tight around his dick, he replied to her orgasmic moan with his own, twitching inside her as he filled her tunnel with an even larger load than he released into her mouth, leaning into the kiss passionately. As they both rode their orgasms out, slightly thrusting into each other uncontrollably as the pleasure faded, the two pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily. 

“Fuck, Gorey.” Toriel said breathlessly with a smile, her face redder than Asgore could ever remember seeing it.

“Fuck indeed, Tori.” He grinned as she laughed, blushing as red as his trident. He leaned down to kiss her again, which she gladly returned.

“You’re as good as ever, dear.” She smirked. “I hope I did the same for you?”

“Oh, better than. I missed feeling you like this…” He moved his paw to cradle her cheek. “You’re so good around me, Tori.”

“And you’re so good inside me, Gorey.” She nuzzled into his cheek, smiling. “Would you mind leaving though?” 

“Ah, yes, sorry.” He chuckled, groaning as he pulled out of her. Toriel moaned slightly as well, sighing in relief.

“Thank you, darling… we’ll have to do a lot more of that.” She smirked. “Got a lot to make up for, don’t we?”

“Oh, definitely…” Asgore smirked back, looking down at the creampie he had given Toriel. “Should we go clean up?”

“Magic, my dear. No need.” Toriel chuckled.

“Ah, right. Good.” Asgore smiled, flopping down onto the bed next to Toriel and pulling her into his arms. “Well, I’m certainly tired now. How about you?”

“Very, darling. It’s been a long day.” She cuddled him warmly, nuzzling into his neck again. “I love you, Asgore. Good night.” Asgore smiled, kissing her forehead and cuddling back.

“Good night. I love you too, Toriel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the sex scene that takes place in this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878940/chapters/64170571! Cheers if you're from that series, if not, maybe check it out! This is my first time writing smut, so forgive me if it's not the best. I hope I did best royal couple Asgore and Toriel good, they deserve better. Like being tagged in a fic and actually the main focus of it! (For everyone who found this through the Asgore/Toriel tag: I make the just them fics for us. Why is there no differentiation on ao3 between "main focus of fic" and "is mentioned once"? Idk). Anyway, my personal gripes aside, thank you for reading (and hopefully enjoying the horny), comments are always appreciated!


End file.
